Total Drama Hetalia
by hetaliafan1
Summary: Chris and Chef put a bunch of teenagers but now their torturing countries say what you like peeps
1. Info

Okay guys this is a fanfic for the youtube video Total Drama Hetalia (hence the title) when you are done reading this please tell me your most favorite to win and if you want your favorite shipping. but you have to tell me why. it is also going to be like the original so original, second, around the world, revenge, allstars. here are the contestants: Canada, Britain, Seychelles, Sealand, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Spain, Turkey, Denmark, Russia, Japan, China, France, Germany, Hungary, Austria, America, Belgium, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Poland Finland, and Brazil. enjoy!


	2. Intro

Chapter 2 Hide and Freak

It was quiet all through the camp

not a creature was stirring not even the champ. Until…

_**BEEP!**_

The loud noise crept through the cabins so that even Italy couldn't sleep through it.

"Rise and shine campers!" Waluigi said smugly.

Link's confessional

Okay I know Waluigi is a bad guy but at least let us sleep

Flora's confessional

What the heck is wrong with that son of a-

"Okay the first part of the challenge, Go into the woods with Wario chasing you, All you have to do is wait for everyone on the opposite side is caught, then you will hear the sound of this airhorn."

There was silence for a brief moment or two.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

The 23 campers ran into the woods being chased by a deranged chef. Italy, Hilbert, Mega-man, and Kirby ran in one group. Sora, Peach, Epic Mickey, and the lego clone went in another. Slenderman was on his own and the rest spread out. Snake, Sheik, Sora, Meta knight, and Hilbert climbed up some trees, the rest hid in caves and other strange places.

"Come on out, you know I'll find you." Wario said menacingly. Wario ran into a box with an exclamation mark on the sides. Wario took the box, threw it and poked Snake.

"You're out."

Wario cut the cheese stinking so bad that the other contestants in the tree fall and get out.

Hilbert's confessional

Seriously Wario's farts stink to high heaven

Wario kept going around getting everyone but two out (Slenderman and Axel). Slenderman kept teleporting around Wario's face turned red with anger

_BOOM!_

There was an explosion of passing gases and Slenderman fell (even though he doesn't have a nose) and got out.

_BEEP!_

At the campfire everyone was sitting on a stump. "Now each person will get a gold coin, as you can see there are only 11 coins. I will pass them out according to how many votes you get. Whoever does not get a coin will be shot out the canon of Loserdom. Let us begin Slenderman, Hilbert, Sora, E.M, Italy, Lucario, Kirby, Link, Peach, Bowser, Zero suit Samus and… Mega-man. Lego clone get in the canon."

"NO wait I might brea-"

_BOOM!_

L.C was shot out of the canon and probably broke when he landed.

**A/N so pretty good. I'm probably going to get rid of the people you don't know first**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Russia was sneaking to everyone's bed (including the girls) and putting notes that said:

Please will someone form an alliance with me?

yes no

please return to under my pillow

-Russia

"Okay everyone it's challenge time!"

Everyone moaned and got out of bed. Seychelles hair was frizzing up. Poland's and France's hair remained unchanged.

"Chris have you ever heard of sleep?" asked Hungary.

"Yes I have, but who do you think gets up to tell you to do a challenge every morning." Chris counter argued. "Today is a swimming challenge. All you have to do is get to the finish line first, so go get dressed."

In the girls' dressing room the girls were discussing business.

"No, I mean we're the only girls here 4/24 that makes me think we're going to lose." Seychelles said.

"Yeah we should have a girl's alliance." said Belgium.

"Okay but we can't tell anyone." said Hungary.

"Now we all must honor it." said Liechtenstein.

"We will all honor our alliance and will not double-cross each other." all the girls said.

Meanwhile in the guys dressing room.

"Russia are you sure you want to wear your scarf?" asked Britain.

"Yes I'm sure." Russia said contently.

Poland was busy putting on a woman's swimsuit and a shower cap. Everyone else wore normal swim trunks. Then they went to the ½ pool.

"Welcome, In this swimming race you will be trying to get through the many obstacles to get to the finish. If you think you can't do it then you may sit on the bench of wimpyness."

"Ready…Set…GO!"

Everyone sped off swimming except for Liechtenstein and Switzerland who was comforting her.

"Okay chef bring out obstacle #1!"

Chef pulled a lever and it released a school of piranhas and lionfish and any other dangerous fish you can think of. Piranhas attached to Russia and Britain. and the poisonous fish took out 17 people (everyone besides Russia, Britain, Sealand, America, Canada, Seychelles, and Finland) and they had to sit on the bench.

"Chef bring out obstacle #2!"

Chef pressed a button that let out some oil which took out Canada and America.

"Okay I didn't think we'd have to use these but Chef bring out obstacle #3!"

Chef pulled another lever but nothing happened. Now everyone who was still in was swimming together when there was a big explosion and everyone reached the end in a big pile. They all stood up and Russia and Britain started cheering:

"Yay we won!"

"Not quite." Chris said. "Sealand was on the bottom which means the continents win!"

"Welcome to the first ever voting. Today's flag is Germany. The following people are safe: Russia, Britain, Canada, Spain, Italy, Turkey, France, Germany, China, Japan you were voted on by Switzerland and China, and ….America you were voted by Canada, Russia, and Britain. Switzerland you were voted off by everyone else." Chris said. "You will leave on the boat of loserdom."

**A/N quite surprising isn't it**


End file.
